


Guide (by Arthur) to NOT fall in love with someone ...and fail completely.

by VioMaxwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: There's a guide that could help you to avoid falling in love... would you follow it?





	Guide (by Arthur) to NOT fall in love with someone ...and fail completely.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guia para no enamorarse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182682) by [VioMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell). 



> This is my second attempt to translate a story, hope you like it....and if there's anything wrong tell me , so I can correct it.
> 
> Happy reading!!

_**Guide (by Arthur) to NOT fall in love with someone ... and fail completely.** _

_**By. Duo V. P. V. M.** _

He was furious, he felt his blood boiling and the worst was that he was the only one to blame.

He closes the door hard in an attempt to break free of his frustration. Nothing.

  
Collapsing in his bed, exhausted, reached for the drawer of the dresser next to his bed, extracting a couple of sheets of parchment.

  
A little more recovered, he went to his desk where he placed both scrolls, his eyes fixed on a special one, full of lines. He sighed, he only had two days left and it was not going very well.

  
He reread the scrolls and sighed again, this happened for trusting Morgana.

  
The woman had arrived at her rooms five days earlier excited by her new discovery, apparently some erudite from distant lands had written a guide to discover certain secrets of the mind.

He did not care much about what was in his mind, let alone why, but Morgana had insisted that he read the papers and apply one of the three guides.

  
Knowing that the brunette was not going to leave him alone until he agreed to analyse the guides.

  
The first was to know if one's personality was based on a relative, the second to discover if you suffered from mental illness and the third to not fall in love.

  
The first two seemed too complex and required time, time that he did not have. On the other hand the third one looked simple and did not require more than a couple of minutes a day, for five days, so he opt for the third. To say that Morgana's mockery of his choice was light was to lie, but the other two options were worse.

  
And now, after five days of carrying out the steps of the damn guide, he did not know whether to cry or laugh.

  
Not wanting to analyse his feelings, he decided to return to the previous task. He took the paper and read:

  
**_Guide not to fall in love with someone._**

  
**_Author: Ganor M._ **

  
**_This guide helps to overcome an infatuation that is not desired or destined to fail, as well as to avoid such feelings for whoever you want._ **  
**_Follow the steps:_ **  
**_1\. Put your name where it corresponds_ **  
**_2\. Enter the name of the person you want to avoid falling in love with_ **  
**_Remember that this is not magic; it is only to facilitate the understanding of this system. Mark a scroll from one to five so you can record your progress._ **

  
He supposed that the rest was in another parchment, probably owned by Morgana, but since he did not want to be mocked anymore, he had decided to wait until the days required to ask for the rest. He continue with the reading.

_**#1. If the______ is complaining about something ... you _______ should ignore it.** _

When he read it for the first time he almost had a heart attack, nobody was supposed to know about his current confusion related to a supposedly idiotic servant, but later he remembered that who wrote that guide did not know him, much less his thoughts and feelings, besides surely that article in specific should be directed to the ladies mainly.

  
At the end after much thinking and thinking, he decided to put his name and that of the worst servant in the world (say Merlin) so that the guide would help him to forget any supposed feeling he might have for the useless Merlin.

**_#1. If he (Merlin) complains about something ... you (Arthur) must ignore it._ **

Marking the negative space of the fifth day, stupid servant that had been complaining about how little he had slept last night for polishing his armour. It was so annoying that he ended up stopping to rest during the rounds of the day.

**_#2. If the (Merlin) gets in trouble ... you (Arthur) must worry about your safety first (not Merlin)_ **

Another negative mark, that day, that bloody day during rounds they had ended in a tavern outside Camelot, where Merlin being Merlin ended up making friends with the innkeeper and his assistant.

All right up there, but when the assistant tried to convince his servant to follow him to the back of the premises (Arthur knew what for but he preferred to repress the idea) he decided to put his royal hands on the matter, which did not end very well for the assistant, not that it mattered, the important thing was that Merlin and his innocent way of seeing the world was still intact.

_**#3. If he (Merlin) leaves during an argument ... you (Arthur) should not follow him.** _

More black for the same place.

It turned out that his servant did not like that he saved him from the assistant. To the raven he had been impolite with the boy.

His rage didn´t disappear with anything Arthur said, not even when he literally shouted that the assistant had wanted to fuck him.

Better yet, Merlin had gone back to Camelot on foot, and as the prince could not allow to being ignored in the middle of an argument, he had followed him.

**_#4. If someone is friendly with your(Merlin) and you (Arthur) do not like it ... do not let this provoke you._ **

  
Black mark. The tavern's assistant and his need to hit the boy.

**_#5. If you (Arthur) do not feel well ... do not let them (Merlin) take care of you._ **

Finally a positive brand. Nothing happened to have the imbecile of his servant fluttering like a moth around him, not that day.

**_# 6 If you (Arthur) discover that you were sleeping near them (Merlin) ... be indifferent to this fact._ **

Another good brand. Suppose it was because his round had been halved thanks to the fight with the other, so he had not seen the need to build a camp or anything, and because in the castle everyone was sleeping in their rooms, I was not at risk of being in that situation.

_**# 7 If (Merlin) tries to hide something ... do not try to find out what it is.** _

All right. At the moment things were improving, Merlin´s anger meant no having him close, which meant no talks, secrets, laughter, nothing.

And the prince was beginning to think about how to reconcile with his servant because the tranquillity of his rooms was beginning to bother him.

  
Arthur got up from his seat, to look out the window, it was getting dark and Merlin would soon arrive to help him get ready for dinner.

  
Something called his attention.

  
In the square, a figure walked slowly, almost as if he did not want to reach his destination.

Arthur knew who he was, not in vain did he see him every day, all the time. He wondered if it was because of him that Merlin did not seem too excited to get to the palace.

  
He decided to wait in bed where he could pretend he was reading.The prince took a book and wait. It wasn’t more than five minutes when his door opened and his servant went through it.

As imagined, no talk, no laughter, nothing at all. Only the sound of clothes moving and the cautious steps of his servant. Fed up, the prince decided to settle the matter.

  
\- Merlin - He call him.  
\- Do you need something, Sire? – was his response, nothing yet.  
\- I ... I will not apologize for what happened in the tavern, I didn’t do anything bad and there's no need to apologize-He said in a run whit that bossy tone that he used when he was nervous.  
\- Understood, Sire - the other's words hit him. It was obvious that he wasn’t forgiven, mostly because he hasn’t apologized to begin with. He watched Merlin move slowly around the room, picking things up and putting the clothes for dinner on the nearest chair.  
\- If you excuse me Sire, Gaius asked me to pick up a couple of things and if I do not leave I will not be there in time. Your clothes are in the chair. Excuse me - said the magician without looking at the prince in the face.

  
The alarms of his mind sounded when he heard the farewell, he had to talk, he had to talk right fucking now.

  
\- Merlin! ! - The blonde shouted, stopping the other a few steps from the door.  
\- Yes? - He ask, confused by the shouting.  
\- I owe you an apology - whispered distressed, he had never been very good apologising.  
\- But you said no ... - Merlin try to say, surprised by the words of the prince.  
\- I know what I said, and I will not take it back, I will not apologize for saving your skin - Arthur placed both arms on his chest trying to look more confident that how he really felt.  
\- So? - Merlin said recovering his haughtiness; At least he looked more himself than a few moments ago.  
\- I wanted to apologize for the discussion we had, you know, after leaving the tavern. I didn’t want to call you an imbecile or naive, or blind ... well, I didn’t want to call you anything, much less say that you could go screwing whoever you wanted. I was angry, I ... I just wanted to spare you a hard time and end up making it harder my self - explained the distressed prince.  
\- It certainly was not the happiest moment of my life, but I'm not upset that you called me all that or because you had a tantrum worthy of a three-year-old child. I'm annoyed that you did not listen to me, I tried to explain that you had been impolite not only with the boy, but with the innkeeper who had treated us so well, the man did not deserve to be shouted that he had hired a libertine as an assistant.  
I know that everything you shouted in the woods was not completely true, you were right about me being naive, but I also know that if the rest of what you said was true, you would not have saved my life every time I ended up in trouble. – Accept Merlin calmly.

\- I hear you - murmured Arthur  
-Sorry?  
\- I listen to you, all the time, even if you don’t notice, I do it. Every time you start talking about some new gossip from the castle or when you tell me about Gaius patients, even when you take the liberty to tell me how a prince should be, I listen to you. And unfortunately for me, I almost always listen to you. - smiled the blonde

  
The servant smiled at such knowledge. With that smile that illuminated the room.

  
\- There is something else - Arthur said - not only do I listen to you, I also watch you. And i wanted to talk about this for a long time.  
\- What is Sire? – asked the black-haired worried  
\- Are you a sorcerer, Merlin?

  
The silent that filled the room was so heavy that it was hard to breath while waiting for an answer. Arthur knew right away that he hadn’t been wrong, that the pallor on the other's face, his wide-open eyes and the expression of surprise were for a reason.

  
He himself had presented similar signs when he had discovered this, but at that time the confused feelings about his servant already existed and he did not have the courage to accuse him before the king.

  
\- Do not say anything, I know the answer. I just wanted to say it to confirm it. I will not say anything to anyone, it will be our secret, but promise me that you will be careful, if someone else finds you and my father finds out, I can’t do anything to save you - explained the prince  
\- You ... don’t you hate me for being ... well you know? - Merlin asked fearfully.  
\- Hate you? As if that were possible. I know you Merlin. I know you are one of the few or the only one who would use your gift to help, to do good. Besides, if you wanted, you would have ruined Camelot long ago. - Arthur scoffed.

  
The surprise that the crown prince took was incredible.

To feel the warm and thin body of his servant squeeze him in a hug, making him feel warm and loved. He didn’t notice when his self-control failed and wrapped his arms around the other in response.

  
He also didn’t notice how they went from an innocent embrace, to devour the other's mouth as if there was no tomorrow.

  
When they finally parted, both with smiles on their faces, it was Arthur who spoke first.

  
\- This is another thing that we will have to keep secret, at least until I'm king and I can make rules of my own - informed the blonde  
\- Meaning we have to avoid being killed for blasphemy or something similar - agreed Merlin laughing.

  
Once he was ready for dinner, not without a few kisses stolen , the sorceress went to clean up a bit, leaving the prince with enough time to finish the guide.

  
**_# 8 If you (Arthur) discover that you do not like to see him sad (Merlin) ... do not do anything to cheer him up._ **

  
Wrong, he had apologized.

  
**_# 9. If your opinion (Merlin) matters a lot ... try not to pay much attention._ **

  
Worse still, he ended up confessing how much he cared.

  
**_# 10. If he (Merlin) tries to hug you ... move away with indifference_**.

  
Definitely the worst of the guide, not only had he embraced him, but had eaten him with kisses.

  
Conclusion? Fifty points were good, the rest complete failures.

  
Later that night, he asked Morgana for the rest of the writing. It’s worth mentioning that after reading it he couldn’t stop laughing for hours.

  
_**"If these rules were not effective ... then there is no hope, because probably you already are…** _  
_**Totally and completely in love, my friend, and there is no cure for it."** _

P. D.: You better make Merlin happy or you will pay the consequences. With affection, Morgana.


End file.
